Save a life of a young soul
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Edward Cullen is a doctor at Forks hospital where five year old Bella is dying from an unknown illness. Edward becomes her doctor to save her, while doing that he feels connection with Bella and began to love like a father should for their kid. He will do anything to save her, but will it be enough
1. Chapter 1

Epov

I been sitting in my office for about two hours trying to get over my last patient I had who been here for three weeks due to stomach cancer just died. I have been locked away for ever in the hospital trying clear my thoughts from the sweet old lady who passed away. I inhaled and exhaled before knock on the door made me jump from my chair. I ran my hands up and down to clean off the dry tears off my face before getting up to answer it. I walked around my desk and made my way to the door. I unlocked the door and twisted the knob; I was greeted with my father, Carlisle Cullen, head of the hospital; just on the other side of the door with a file in his other hand.

"Dad, I told you I want to be alone right now." Carlisle raised his hand for me to stop talking.

"Edward, I know it's hard, but you got to keep your head in the game." I sigh knowing I'm going to loss this battled. "Now I got another patient for you." He handed me the file and I opened it, as he explains. "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, 5 years old with a deadly virus in her blood stem." I looked at the child's picture and my heart nearly broke when I saw her.

Her brown eyes where so innocent with the smile she is showing. Her brunette hair was wavy and her face was pale with a little pink on her cheeks: she was beautiful. I looked up at Carlisle to show that I was listening to ever word he was saying. "Her mother died from child birth and her father just left her here this morning saying he can't take care of a sick child." I fist the file, as I was shaking out of anger from the sick parents who left their sick daughter here. Carlisle patted my shoulder and gave me a sad smile. "Take care of her." That was the last thing he said before walking away from me. I took one last look at the file to see her room number '269'. Her room was on the last door on the right on this hall.

I walk down the still searching through her file and my heart broke every word I read. It felt like forever before I got her door. I flipped the files shut and softly knocked on her door. I heard movement from the other side of the door. "Isabella, may I come in?"

I didn't hear anything, so I just opened the door and pushed it all the way open. The room was completely empty, but I knew she was in there hiding. I smiled and took a step in and closed the door behind me. I knew the one place where a child always goes to hide: under the bed.

I walked right over to the bed and got down on my knees. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blue lollypop. I held it close to the bed and waited for her to take it. A moment later, a little hand reached out from under the bed and took the lollypop. I continue to smile. "Isabella, it's okay to come out; I won't hurt you." I drop the file on the floor and held my hand out. "It's alright."

Soon a little hand pop out and grabbed my hand. The other hand slid, as I slowly backed up to give her a little space to come out. I smiled, as her small head popped out with the lollypop in her mouth. I gently helped her out and set her on the bed.

I kneel down right in front of her and gave her a sweet smile, as she holds onto the stick of the lollypop. "Hi Isabella, my name Dr. Cullen and I will be taking care of you. Are you feeling alright."

Her big brown eyes looked right into mine, as she just gave me a simple 'Mmm - hmm'

"Well that's good. Are you thirty? Hungry?" She gave me a question look before tilting her head to the side while giving me a confused look. "What's wrong?"

She removed the lollypop from her mouth, so that she can speak. "Charlie dose not feed me on Sundays."

My jaw dropped at what this child just said to me. "What do you mean? And what do you mean he dose not feed you on Sundays. Is that the only day he dose not feed you?"

"No"

"What another days dose he not feed you."

She brought little finger up to her lip to think. "Ummmm, Two-day, Wenday, and Friday." She said proudly, as she bounced up and down in excitement that she remembered. I on the other hand was shocked out of my mind.

"Who is Charlie?"

"I'm not allowed to call him daddy." Her own fucking father was starving her and she is acting like she should be proud.

I shook my hand and laid a hand on her knee. "May I sit right next to you?"

"Mmm-hmm."

I slowly got up and sat right next to her on the bed. "Isabella-"

I was cut off by her by Isabella tugging on my hospital coat. "Dr. Cullen, I like to be called Bella." I chuckled, as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She speaks like an adult.

"Alright Bella, then you can call me Edward." Bella then gave me a beautiful bright smile and began bouncing up and down on the bed right next to me. I began laughing at her excitement. "Bella, I'm here to take care of you now."

Her eyes went wide and the lollypop slipped out of her mouth and hit the floor, but she didn't pay any attnetion to it at all. "Y-you mean Charlie is not coming back?"

I sigh and got up from bed to pick up the half sucked lollypop, as I answered her. "No Bella, he's not-" I then felt a small amout of weight hit me with full force and my back connected with the floor. I look down and saw her little head snuggling against my chest. "Bella"

"Plewease don't let me go back to him. Plewease don't let me." My heart broke, as I saw how much he was scared of this man. I sat up slowly and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh, I'm here Bella; I'm going to take care of you: I promise." And that is a promise that swore on my life for.

~X~

For the four days have been coming and going. Bella is the reason why I now love waking up in the morning or staying over night with her. She is bright young soul who get excited when I walk through the door. I took pictures of all the bruises that her father did father did to her. I had to step out of her room becuase I was pissed as a mother fucker. I gave the pictures to Carilsle before returning back to Bella. I do blood work, so that I can figure out what is going with this young child.

Today before I start working, I brought her a kids meal; chicken nuggets with small frys. I start work at 1p.m-5a.m and it was now 11:45a.m when I stepped into the hospital with Bella's lunch. I walk through the halls with a smile on face and straight to her room. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Bella was still asleep when I stepped inside. I chuckled, as i closed the door right behind me and walked over to the side of the her. I kneeled down beside her head and gently laid my hand on her cheek. "Bella, it's time to wake up." I gently turned her head, so that she can see me before she wakes up.

Bella's eyes slowly opened and blinked four time before smiling at me. I helped her sit up before I sat down on the bed and was tackled into a hug. "Eddie!" Bella squaled, as she little arms went around my neck. I began laughing along with her, as I held onto her like the child she was.

To be continued


	2. Am I dying

Epov

My shift was so stressful that I could hardly keep my eyes open. I visit Bella's room whenever had the chance or I needed to check her blood pressure. Bella would break my heart whenever I had to leave her for a while. She would start crying and hug me so that tight,so she wouldn't let go. How could I just leave this five year old child who wants me to be with her, so I set her down on the bed and gave her a big smile. 'Bella I have to go to work to save people. I will back before you know. How about you go to sleep so that time will go by faster for you. You promise Eddie? I promise. No lying right? Right.' Bella was kinda against the idea, but she afreed quickly and got into bed. That was about ten hours ago and my shift was finally over.

I ran into Charlisle on the way to Bella's room. He looked stressed and heart broekn, I guess he lost one of patients. "Hey dad, what's going on." He didn't say anything but stand there with some files in his hand. "Dad what is it? Is that Bella?"

"Edward, we research days on Bella's blood and found some stuff that is killing her: Malaria. My legs went weak when I heard thosee words. " I went through Bella hospital files and foudn out that her mother had the same disease that Bela has right now. It's a miracle that she survived through her whole pregnency."

My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest at his words. Charlisle tried to hand me the files, but made no move to take them; all I did was question. "So there was no hope?"

"I wouldn't say that Edward."

"What can we do though Charlisle." I didn't want to look up as he answered the question with one simple answer.

"Pray"

~X~

I stood outside of Bella's door for a good ten to twenty minutes before I put a fake smile on face and walked right into her room. My eyes went wide when I saw her sitting there on her bed staring at the wall. 'Bella"

I broke through her trance, making her blink three times and turned to me. "Hi Eddie." Somehing is wrong, she would always smile when see's me or something. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her bed. I picked her up, so that I can sit down and place her on my lap.

"What's wrong Belly? Did you have a nightmare?"

"un un no"

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No, I just woke up." I sigh and layed her head against my chest, so that I can stroke her hair. "Eddie"

"Yeah Belly?" I buried her face into my chest so that she would not look at me.

"Am I dying? My world and my heart just stop.

**To be continued**

**I'm going to be long for a while so no stories will be up for about three days. Wait for me :)**


	3. Sleep time

I pushed Bella away from my chest to look her dead in the eyes. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her face closer to mine. "Belly where did this come from."

Her head dropped, so that her eyes were looking at my lap. Her little shoulder began to shack and that's when I saw her tear drops drop on my pants. "I heard you and Mr. Cullen talking outside." My own head dropped.

"Belly."

Her voice was filled with tears. "You promise to stay with me Eddie. I don't want to die alone, but if I do then I don't want to be here." I grind my teeth together and pulled Bella into my arms. Her face buried into my shoulder, as my arm was around her small body and my other hand rested on the back of her head. I pressed her head firmly against mine. I squeeze my eyes shut to try and keep the tears. A child should never spend her days in the hospital even when she dose survive. A child like this should be loved by her parents at a time like this. "Eddie"

"I'm tired, can I go back to sleep?" I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the other side of the wall before I lifted up off the floor. I walked over to her bed and laid her down gently in the hospital bed. I pulled the covered back over her body and sat down next to her in a chair. I placed a hand on her forehead and watched her eye lids off. She looked more comfortable tonight then any other nights.

A sad smile came across my face. She was slowly breathing in and out and I continue to watch her. Her bangs fell and covered her eyes, so I pushed them away.

I stroke my hand cross her forehead before I laid my head down on her bed and let my eyes close.

To be continued


	4. Charlisle idea

Epov

I didn't know how long I was sleep, but I was woken up with someone shacking my shoulder. "Edward, Edward time to wake up." I eyes closely open and the first thing I saw was Bella handing my hand near her head, as she sleeps. I slowly straighten up, so that I don't disturb her sweet dream. I turned my head to see my mom standing there right next to dad. "Your father called and told me you stayed here all night. He told me about the situation with this young girl." Mom pointed out to Bella, as she continues her sleep. I turned right back to Bella and she let out a little yawn that was so cute when snuggle her head closer to my hand like it was her favoirite teddy bear.

I smiled, as I gently stood up from the chair pulling my hand away from her's. I turned back to my parents. "Can we talk outside."

Charlisle took the lead to door, as mother followed behind. I followed close behind and before I shut the door behind me; I took one more look at Bella. Her body turn so that it was now facing the window and her back turned to us. '_She will be okay'. _I told myself, as I shut the door behind me. I bent backwards, so that my back and crack. God that the most uncomforable sleep I ever had.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Esme already beat me to it. "Edward, I know you attached to her, but you can't do this. Charlisle told me about the the girl's illness." I turned away so that I was looking down the hall and not at her. Esme around so that she was standing right next to you. "Edward listen to me. I can see the change that Charlisle was talking about."

"What are you talking about?" What has dad been telling mom?

"You look tired, you hardly going home to get some rest, besides eating you hanging out with the child."

"Her name is Bella." I growled through my teeth. This she calls her that again then I will slap her myself.

Charlisle finally stepped in, but it was not take myself. "Edward listen to your mother." Why are they treating me like a child? She is my patient, so I have to do what I can to help her. Charlisle should know this. "I think I made a mistake on putting you on this. I will take over for now Edward."

My eyes went wide in shock. _'W-what! They can't do that! They can't do this! Not to me or Bella! This is fucked up!' _"What are you talking about?"

Father sigh and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to step in Edward. I just don't want to see how you end up when Bella dies."

"We don't know she will! I only been with her for five days!"

"Edward it is already done. I'm the head doctor of the hospital, so Im telling you now; not in and bey to Bella and head to my office." Esme looked like she was about to cry. I kicked a near by equpiment table and stepped into Bella's room. Bella was just now waking up. She rubbed her little eyes before turning to me.

"Eddie, what was that?" I didn't say anything; I just walked over and gathered her in my arms. My body began to shack and tears fell. I took a look at Bella, her pale cheeks was getting slightly red. "Eddie, happy?" She asked as her thumb washed away my tears. I gave her a smile and press her head against my chest. I don't want this young child, she will feel abandon like she had all her life. "Eddie?" Tears were now forming into her eyes.

I sniffle before whipping her tears away. "Silly Belly, why are you crying?" I was not the one to wipe the tears away.

Another tear fell. "Because your crying." Oh what am I going to do? I have the talk to Charlisle about this idea he has; which is wasn't really an idea.

To be continued


	5. Suspended

"Why do you always got to make a job difficult Edward? You can't just do what I ask you without any problems could you?" Charlisle was pacing back and forth his desk, as I stood by the door. I can tell that I was giving him a headache, but join the fucking club.

"I just want you to think about what you are doing father because I was able to get Bella to trust me. I was her doctor to take care of her." Charlisle thinks that I'm being difficult? Well he needs to get his head out of his ass and open his eyes to the big fucking picture in front of him.

"I know what is good for her Edward. I'm trying everything I can to save her."

"And you don't think I'm trying to do the same? Bella is not a patient that should be switched off to another doctor without talking to her about it. She is scared Charlisle, whenever another doctor comes in she freaks out. Father I'm begging you on this. Let me take care of her."

Charlisle slammed his fist against on his desk. His face was red from anger. "The answer is no!"

"Then you have driven her more into her death!" I punching the wall behind me. Yeah bitch I punch things too.

Charlisle sat in his chair and looked me dead in the eyes from across the room. "Get out Edward and get back to work. I'll have Jessica bring you the files to another patient that I want you to work on."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs that everyone in the hospital might have heard me.

Charlisle sure as hell did not look like he was kidding. He looked more pissed more then I then I ever seen him before. "YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD, GO HOME! GET SOME REST AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I CALL YOU!"

"YOU'RE SUSPENDING ME?"

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" I growled through my teeth before I forced open the door behind me and slammed it shut. I headed down to the locker room, so that I can get my bag. Everyone that I walked pass by kept their distance away from me because they know not to fuck with me when my face is red.

I kicked open the door to the locker room and locked it right behind me, so that no one can come in. I slid down against the door and began tugging on my hair. My eyes were burning with tears that would not fall. How am I going tell Bella this? This is going to kill her, but I think it will kill me more.

~X~

"Bella, its Eddie" I called through the door before I entered the door. I immediately welcomed with a small body jumping into my arms that I had to drop my bag, so that I can hold onto her. I held her close, as my face was buried in her shoulder. Bella's body was shaking in my arms out of fear that I can hear her sobbing in my ear. "Belly what is wrong."

"A scary woman came in. She every mean to me Eddie, she hurt my arm and wrist when she took my blood." My eyes grew wide. I walked over to her bed and sat down. Bella would not pull her face away from neck, but I had to see her arm.

"Belly, can I see your arm?" I knew it must be bad because she shook her head 'no'. "Belly I have to know what she did. Please let Eddie see"

Bella sniffled before gently leaning so that we were face to face. She turned in my arms, so that her right shoulder was pressing against my chest, as she extend her left arms out. I gasp when I saw her wrist and arms. Her wrist was bruised like someone was squeezing it tight and she had multiple needle marks, as if someone did not know how to take blood. I raised my arms up so that I can rest the top of her under a palm. "It hurts Eddie. I was hiding under the bed when I heard someone walk in. I knew it wasn't you because you would call my name first. She knew I was hiding and she demanded me to come out. When I didn't, she reached under the bed and grabbed me. I began screaming out of pain when she dragged me out from under the bed. She was calling me mean things that my daddy uses to call me. Please don't leave alone with her anymore." She smothered her face into my chest.

"What was doctor's name?"

"Dr. Denali"

To be continued


	6. Tanya

Epov

Dr. Denali, are you kidding me! I mean I slept with the women once and dated her for two months when she was kind, but she turned into a real bitch after a while. She tried to control my life after the first month of dating. "Belly, what did she say to you."

"She called me a little slut, Edward what is a slut?" My anger grew at her words. I gave Bella a little smile before kissing her on the cheek.

"Nothing that you should know Belly." I reached into my pocket for a lollypop. I pulled out her favorite color, blue. Her eyes brighten up and she tried to snatch it from my hand, but pulled it out of her reach. "Aaa no no no. What did I say before Bella. How do you ask for something?"

Bella put on her cute puppy dog eyes and her little hands together. "Can I please have my lollypop Edward." I chuckled at her sweet words before handing her her little treat after I remove the wrap.

"Belly stay here, I need to talk to Dr. Denali about what happen." Her eyes shot wide in fear. I gave her a little smile before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "It will be okay Belly, I will be back in a few minutes." I patted her knee before I getting up from the bed and walked out the door, closing it softly behind me. I walked to the front desk of the hospital to have Jessica call Tanya down.

"Tanya Denali could you please come to the front desk, Tanya Denali please come to the front desk." I paced back and forth just waiting for that bitch to show up and when she finally did after five minutes I lost it.

I storm up to get right into her face, she looked a bit shocked and scared. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

To be continued


End file.
